Diana Lillie Potter
by hgnfjs dhufs fshffj
Summary: Bella Swan is realy Diana Potter, twin of Harry Potter and the second Chosen One. She was sent to Forks for protection from Voldemort. She never loved Edward, though she tried. I stink at summaries, starts in the ballet studio in Twlight.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Have you ever heard the saying, "Things aren't exactly as they seem" ? Many things in the world know how to disguise, deceit, and lay low. What most people don't know, is that there are people who do all of these things for the wrong reasons. Except one known person.

Diana Lillie Potter, known to a select few as Isabella Marie Swan.


	2. Lost Family Members

Chapter 1: Lost Family Members

I quickly walked through the glass doors of the ballet studio. It was going to hurt doing this.

Not following, are you? Let me explain.

I'm not Isabella Swan, never was. I'm really Diana Lillie Potter. Dumbledore sent me to Forks, Washington under this alias for protection against Voldemort, or as I like to call him, Moldy Shorts. I'm a metamorphmagus, which makes my disguise all the easier. Besides, since the American Ministry's wizarding age is 15, which is my age, I can do magic to make anyone forget any non-Bella-Swan actions.

Harry Potter is my twin brother, and our parents are James and Lily Potter. That's why this is going to hurt. I have to kill a vampire named James. James Potter, to be exact.

I'm not intending to kill him, but I will if I have to. I guess I'll just try to reason with him, see if he remembers me.

"Hello, Bella" the vampire daddy in question says as he saunters over to me.

"Hello, dad", I whisper, catching him totally off guard.

**AN/ Sorry for the tiny chapters, I stink at writing the beginnings of stories, because I'm only good at climaxes. I promise I'll do better! Reviews?**


	3. Who Are You?

_Of course he doesn't remember me, _I think, _he thinks Moldy Shorts killed me._

"Dad? What are you talking about?" James sneers, but I can see the glint of sadness in his eyes. Maybe all he knows is that he had a kid?

"James, do you remember anything about your human life? Anything at all?" On the outside I shone pure curiosity, but on the inside I was desperate. I had spent the last 16 years of my life as a supposed orphan that didn't remember her parents. I wasn't giving away this chance.

"I remember everything from my human life. On to the real reason you're here, shall we?" He adds, pulling a camcorder from behind his back. I should've known it was there, shouldn't I?

As James flicks a little button on the camera, a blinking red light turns on. _I guess it's show time._

"Well, let's get this started, Bella. First, I don't have your mom. It was a trick. Victoria says it wasn't hard to get your information from the school." My father smirks at me, and I can almost hear my heart ripping in two. If he knew who I really was, would he be doing this? Of course not. Would he still want me when he finds out the truth? Just maybe.

I pull my wand out of my jeans pocket, to show him what I am. I want to slowly lead him closer to the truth, so I could break it to him gently.

As I point my wand at him, he says in a shocked tone, "You're a witch? How?"

I give him an obvious answer, "Charlie and Renee aren't my parents, James. I'm not even Isabella Swan." It's so hard to keep a straight face right now, when I want to scream that I'm his daughter, but I just barely manage.

James' surprise quickly turns to anger. I guess he doesn't like not knowing things, a clear Marauder's trait.

James quickly slams the video camera to the floor, breaking it. While that's happening, he charges at me, catching me off guard. He pushes me against the wall, and with a mask of pure fury that just couldn't belong to my father, he gets in my face and asks me a question, grinding out every syllable.

_"Who are you?"_

**AN/ Well, there you go! Another chapter, this time longer! Looks like James despises not knowing things… That might have been a bit too exaggerated, but I needed something to make a good cliffhanger out of. Reviews? **


	4. Daddy's Story

"I am Diana Lillie Potter. Remember me, daddy?" I whisper sadly, positive he'll either kill me because he doesn't remember, or kill me because he thinks I'm an imposter.

Man was I wrong. Dad's face suddenly turned disbelieving, as his eyes shone with a warmth saved just for a father's child. "Ana?" he whispers, his British accent finally coming out. "Is that you? Under the glamour?"

I quickly felt myself change into my beautiful-and true- self. "Hello, dad." I whisper, the warmth in his eyes mimicking in mine.

Dad quickly removes his hands from my throat, and pulls me into a tight hug, constantly whispering "I'm sorry, so sorry".

When he put his strong arms around me, I thought it was going to be an awkward, ice-cold embrace. But when he wrapped his arms on my tiny frame, all I felt was comfort, and warmth, and safety from my father.

"Daddy, if you keep apologizing, I just might have to hex you", I murmur against his chest as he chuckles at my comment. "Okay Little Bit, I just hope you forgive me." And he immediately returns to sadness. Darn.

I quickly pull out of his embrace (reluctantly, as a matter of fact)and hold his shoulders firmly, an arm's length away. I have to put some sense into him. "Father, I forgive you! How many times do I have to tell you that?" I whisper-yell at him. It just breaks my heart to think my own father would assume I couldn't forgive him.

"By the way, how did you become a vampire, dad?" I ask him as we settle ourselves on the floor. "It's a long story", he warns, "And sad. You sure you can handle it, Little Bit?"  
>"Yes, dad", I sigh, exasperated. It's still hard for me to realize the only daughter my dad remembers is a tiny one-year-old baby.<p>

"Okay, well, that night, the night The Dark Lord came, he didn't come alone. He brought three Cold Ones, though they disappeared before your mother was killed. When Voldermort broke in, he told the Cold Ones to drink my blood. The catch is, they didn't drink enough", I could tell it hurt him deeply just to mention my mother, and his change," So I started to change. Voldy didn't notice this, so he just kept going upstairs to kill you, Lily, and Harry. I knew I had to help, but the pain was unbearable. It was like fire running through each vein, the flames licking up my sides", he flinches, and I can't honestly blame him," But it killed me even more to know I couldn't protect you and you mother and brother. It's my biggest regret no matter what. The only reason I went with Victoria is because her hair is the same color as Lily's." His eyes held a great sadness, a sadness I didn't even know was possible. He started to dry sob, while I fell into tears.

We just sat there, holding each other, comforting one another until the tears and sobs dried out. I could tell both dad and I felt a heck of a lot better getting that out; I couldn't imagine how long he kept that sadistic façade on.

"So", my father says cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood," How has your life been? We _have_ to catch up."

"Well-" I start, but I'm stopped by the Cullen's bursting through the indoor balcony, apparently determined to save Bella Swan. Sigh.

**A/N- Well, there you go! Three chapters in one day! WHOO! Much longer too, I'm getting into the action now! I just love cliffhangers, I'm just sorry to keep you hanging. :P Reviews?**


	5. DAD!

The Cullen's quickly and languidly land on the hard wooden floor, two at a time. First came Alice and Edward,_ of course_, I thought, then Jasper and Emmett, then lastly, Carlisle. _Probably here to assess the 'damages' _I think jokingly.

It's probably a weird sight to see a human girl and a sadistic vampire happily talking away, but why would I care? I'm leaving with dad the first chance I get.

After of course, not seeing his 'Bella', Edward immediately gets angry. "Where's Bella?" he growls, making a 'Don't mess with me' face. _Sorry Edward, but that's just what I'm about to do._

"Hello, hello!" I exclaim in a sing-song voice, throwing my arms out. I got the phrase from a woman named C.C. off of a muggle show called The Nanny, or something. Dad is having a hard time not to laugh, or beam, because he's so proud of my sense of humor.

"_Where is Bella?"_ Can you guess you snarled that? "Hmmm…" I tap my right index finger on my chin and lips while making a thinking face, just to tick them off. What? I have a Marauder's genes!

Edward quickly makes another animal sound and lunges at me, too fast for his family to stop him. I hate myself for not drinking a speed potion, because I really need that right now.

To everyone's surprise, _except mine_, I think, James jumps in front of me just before Edward could hurt me, and kicks him away. I just hope dad is alright.

I pull my wand out of my pocket, which I put there after the father-daughter reunion. I jump up, and see dad is pinning Edward to the wall, talking about 'Gentlemanly manners'. I am just trying so hard not to laugh right now, because I can imagine how many of those lectures dad got from Granddaddy Potter.

"Let him go," I called to my father, completely at ease. "You sure Ana?" he calls back warily. "I don't want him hurting you." He put his English accent back when the Cullen's came, making me sad. English accents are just too _cool_ to hide.

"Yes, I'm sure, daddy," China could hear the Cullen's gasps.

"Okay, Little Bit," he whispers, knowing I could hear him. It's just a part of my awesome witchy juju. So he let Edward go, who went straight back for James. Wasn't expecting that.

"_**DAD!**_" Would you like to imagine how loud I screamed that? Ask Australia's broken eardrums. "_Stupefy!_" I scream a lot lower, but still screamed. The stunner hit Edward, who managed to get _my_ dad's left arm off, in the chest, and got him unconscious.

"Dad!" I call, running across the mirror-walled studio and over to his still frame. "Dad," I'm starting to sob as I kneel over him and look at the damages. "Wake up, dad, wake up".

But I get no response.

**A/N-Yes, I'm so mean I give you ANOTHER cliffhanger. But 3 whole chapters yesterday **_**wore me out.**_** But don't worry! That isn't stopping me! So, should James die or live? And do you want Bella to go straight to Hogwarts, or spend some time at Grimmwauld Place? Tell me what you want to happen next in the reviews! AND HOW TO SPELL "GRIMMWAULD!"!**


	6. Repairing Arms and BELLATRIX!

I did the best thing possible for my situation. I did a silent _Accio_ for my father's arm, and apparated the three of us out of there. I still thank Merlin to this day for American Ministry rules.

I decided to apparate to some wooded area, it was probably the best place possible for dad. He probably just passed out from the pain, but that didn't stop my paranoia, not one bit.

I ignored the ugly feeling of being pulled through a tube, even if it was hard. The nausea is just hard to get over for me. But who cares about me right now?

After all of _that_ torture, I land clumsily on my feet, even though I'm actually super graceful. The affects of apperating. I quickly settle dad gently on the ground, as to not unease him. I settle down right by him, trying my best to work on him arm in the dim light.

I quickly fastened the arm on my dad's wound , so it could heal with Cold One venom. I just needed a bandage to help it set correctly. I looked around at the dark wooded trees and branches, and all the dead leaves littered on the ground. _Must be Fall where we are_, I think.

Now that I think about it, the woods are starting to look creepy… Even scary…

_No, don't be scared now, help dad!_ I mentally screech at myself. But I can't get the feeling that I'm being watched off of me.

Okay, back to the business at hand; bandages. I could use some dead leaves? No, that's too dirty. Make a tourniquet out of branches? No, but that reminds me of something…

I'm still thinking this all over when I hear a twig snap. _Just the wind, just the wind…_ I tell myself, but even I know that's heinous.

_Of course!_ The word 'tourniquet' reminds me of the word 'torn'! I quickly tear a piece of my button-up off, making a huge _riiiiiipp!_ sound. Thank god for modest undershirts.

Now that I think about it,_ wouldn't Alice and Jasper have noticed that I was wearing the exact same thing as Bella Swan was wearing?_ I ponder over this as I carefully wrap the cloth over my unconscious father's damaged shoulder. I mean, the Cullen's seem really stupid when I think about it hard.

_Crunch!_ There goes a leaf. Concentrate, concentrate.

The feeling of uneasiness in the pit of my stomach is getting harder and harder to ignore. _If only my witchy juju powers were on_, I joke with myself. I can only chuckle breathlessly over the irony.

I lean back on the heels of my feet, thinking. I can feel my brow furrow with the more confused I get until finally, I hear it.

"_Stupefy!"_

I quickly slump to the ground as fast as I can, and see the light of the stunning spell pass over me and my father.

I scramble for my wand, which I finally find it under a small pile of leaves. _How in Merlin's beard did it get there!_ I mentally scold/scream at myself.

I stumble into a standing position and cry out, "_Flipendo!" _to nothing. I always had a problem with aim, but that isn't the problem right now.

"_Protego!" _A high, childlike voice wails. Now that I'm not disoriented I recognize the voice. And all I can think is: Crap.

As I dodge the spell, I grind out, "Hello, Bellatrix".

All she answers me with is a screech of, "_Petrificus Totalus!"_

_Why am I not surprised? _ I think, _Oh yeah, this is her normal behavior._

I quickly jump out of the way, barely missing the colored jet of power. And then I finally see her, and all her craziness.

Her hair is still her signature wild curls, now seeming somehow wilder, if that's possible. She's dressed in a black cotton dress, with a leather corset. I hate to even think it, but she looks decent.

"Why, thank you for the almost-compliment, dearie", she croons sickeningly, making me nauseous again.

_Crap! I forgot my barriers!_ I put up my Occlumency shields up as fast as I can. Bye the way, that's how Edward couldn't read my thoughts. Back to the matter at hand; When did _Bellatrix Lestrange_ learn Legilimency?

At losing the presence of my mind, Bellatrix shrieked with rage, like any loony Black would.

She automatically screams, "_Crucio!"_ which I sadly fail to dodge.

The pain is like a thousand razor-sharp daggers slowly sinking all over into my skin, making sure it hurts as worst as it can. I immediately fall to the ground, shrieking in pain that could rival Bellatrix's crazy laugh/scream. Bellatrix is laughing all through my torture, like the insane bat she is. I'm not surprised at how much she loves torturing a Potter.

She drags on the pain so long that I can't seem to form a coherent thought. _Pain…pain…_ is all I can think about through this fiery haze.

The last thing I hear before falling into blissful unconsciousness is the voice of my father, and the feeling of him standing over me, saying, no, _snarling,_ the words, "_Get away from my daughter, you filthy Death Bunny."_

And I feel the pain stop short as I pass out.

**A/N- Another chapter, YAY! I hope you like the much longer entry! I'd also like to thank all of my reviewers for reviewing! I'd also like to point out a special thing I'm doing: For the person who I think writes a really good review, I give them a spoiler of the next chapter! I do one person before every chapter. Once again, I'd like to thank everyone that's read my story, and for putting up with the itty bitty chapters! Next Chapter: GRIMMWAULD PLACE! WHOO!**


	7. The Dream and Awkwardness

_Oh dear Merlin, what the heck happened to my head? It hurts like a Hungarian Horntail! And I would know, from Harry's very descriptive stories._

**DREAM:**

_It was so real, I couldn't even tell it was a dream. I was in a beautiful meadow, with flowers of all colors and evergreen trees lining the edges. _

_I was dressed in a long, white gown that flowed down my sides, though it was nothing like a wedding dress. My hair was down and curled in loose ringlets, cascading down my back like a dark river. I was barefoot, but that added on to my pure look._

_At the edge of the meadow, I could just make out a figure of a familiar, and extremely handsome, man. He was dressed in a white tuxedo, also barefoot, but with his red hair bringing out his skin from the white cloth, he looked even more gorgeous. _

"_Would you like to dance, my love?" he whispers, although I can hear him, holding his hand out in a gentlemanly manner. I nod my head yes, with no hesitation. I couldn't wait to dance with the man I love._

_I glide across the smooth flowers, meeting him halfway. I calmly and fluidly place my hand in his._

_His other hand wraps around my waist as I put my spare hand on his neck. He is quite tall, but not much taller than me, maybe 2-4 inches._

_A song starts to play softly out of nowhere when we start to dance across the grass. He leans his head by mine, and he whispers the lyrics in my ear, his breath tickling it._

"_Forever  
>The love I have for you will last<br>forever  
>loving you always<br>forever  
>my love for you won't change<br>'cause loving you's the best thing that I can do_

_Looking back on the times before you came  
>my life has changed<br>no more sleepless nights  
>or lonely days<br>they're just a part of my yesterday  
>for you I've prayed<em>

_Forever  
>the love I have for you will last<br>forever  
>loving you always<br>forever  
>my love for you won't change<br>girl loving you's the best thing that I can do_

_You have taught me  
>and you showed me how to love again<br>you are my best friend  
>so now I'm feeling so secure, so secure<br>gonna make sure that this love lasts forever  
>we will win<br>we will win_

_Forever  
>the love I have for you will last<br>forever  
>loving you always<br>forever  
>my love for you won't change<br>'cause loving you's the best thing that I can do_

_I'm gonna give you everything you need  
>as long as I breathe<br>forever"_

_It was the best song I have ever heard, and my love singing it to me is the best thing that could happen to me._

_Another song began, but we didn't pay attention because we were too busy loving each other's company._

_All of a sudden, we look into each other's eyes. His eyes were beautiful and clear, but I couldn't make out the color. Without knowing what we are doing, we lean in at the same time and kiss. _

_The kiss was sweet and passionate, everything I dreamed my first kiss would be. And I'm extremely happy to be having my first kiss with my only and true love._

_As we pull back, I finally get a good look at his face. And I can only think one word, which is technically a name, before everything goes black._

_**FRED!**_

**END DREAM.**

I wake up with a gasping breath, trying to grasp what I just dreamed. I dreamt about FRED!

I'll admit, I had a crush on him the summers and Christmas' I came to The Burrow. I never really had a crush on him during the school year because I was schooled in a hidden chamber in Hogwarts by Dumbledore himself; he said it would be safer if Voldemort could never get in direct contact with me like he did with Harry.

Sure, I had a crush on him during that time, but I thought I had gotten over it. Once again, I might be wrong.

Just as I make that conclusion, I see that Harry is in the room with me. I give him a small smile, which he returns.

"Morning Harry," I whisper, which is the only voice level I can talk at right now. Curse Bellatrix and the word 'Crucio'.

"Morning Ana", he says back at normal level.

I ask him the question that just got on my mind. "Where am I?"

"Grimmwauld Place" he answers, looking ready to give an explanation. When I only nod in understanding, he seems to get upset.

"You already know what Grimmwauld Place is?" he asks, looking a bit upset. When I nod my head again, he has a little fit.

"Am I the only one that didn't know about Grimmwauld Place? Am I seriously that unimportant?" after that, he quiets down until he's just mumbling to himself. I have to admit, it's pretty funny once you get past how annoying it gets.

After a few minutes of Harry's mumblings and me tuning him out, I try to sit up.

Let's just say that that plan failed. Harry gently pushed me back down while chastising me about how " I just got crucio-ed", "I need my rest", "I have to heal", blah, blah, blah, yak, yak, yak.

I was tired of his ranting, so I tried whining. "But I wanna see everybody", I give him my best puppy dog face for good measure. Harry just groaned in anguish. Ha.

"Don't give me that face! Please! _Please!_" I know he might be overreacting, but it sure is as funny as Hades.

When I finally stopped giving him the look, we both sighed. Mine was a sigh of defeat, while his was of relief. Jerk.

"Where's dad?" I ask. But the way his eyes lit up, I can see that they already had their reunion. "He's in the other room, also recovering from the arm, and from some spells."

"He got hit with spells?" I was immediately worried for our father. One thing I cannot take is someone taking pain for me.

"Don't worry D, he's alright. I was really worried too", he's chuckling at my uneasiness, like I was making a mountain out of a mole hill, as the muggles like to say. I guess, to him at least, I was.

"Oh, whatever", I say, chuckling too, even though mine was a lot hoarser from my still aching head.

_Owwwww, that hurts!_ I start clutching my head in pain, and Harry, noticing my discomfort, goes to find someone to help.

After a couple of minutes of almost unbearable pain, Harry comes back in with Mrs. Weasley following close behind with a liquid-filled cup in her hands.

I don't pay attention to the world as she fusses over me, making me drink the foul potion.

I immediately fall asleep after the pain subsides, which makes me feel a lot better.

The next couple of days were pretty eventful.

A couple of days after I drank the potion, I was finally allowed to leave my room, and see everyone.

Everybody was happy to see me, even Snape, which is very surprising to everyone.

Dad and Remus are kind of awkward and uncomfortable around each other, because of the whole –werewolf-vampire-rivalry thing. They were back to normal in a week, though it's still hard to put up with the smell, as they both have said.

With being reunited with everyone I am filled with a new, happier energy that everyone can see.

I spend most of my time with the gang, or the twins, but I always set aside some time for my adult guardians.

I am especially close to Fred, though I still won't admit if I have a crush on him or not, but Hermione sure thinks so.

"I see the way you look at each other" was all she said when I asked why she thought that. Jerk.

Things have been good for the past 2 weeks or so. _I don't think my life can get any better._

But everything went downhill when I heard we were getting 2 new Professors at Hogwarts, along with 5 new transfer students. Guess what family that is?

**A/N- Super long chapter! YAAAYYY! That took 4 Microsoft Office pages, man. I'm just writing like a robot, aren't I? Two long chapters in one day! I would like to personally thank** **XxMixedXxLoverXx**** for the awkward James/Remus thing. Remember, I can't continue without reviews, so REVIEW! Plus, did you like the Fred dream? Or was it a premonition? You'll have to find out!**


End file.
